


Making Him Mine

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After Velvet and Jaune get back from a date, Coco makes her move on Jaune and changes the dynamic of their relationship drastically.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Making Him Mine

Velvet had a bright smile on her lips as she stepped into her dorm room with Jaune. It had been their very first date and she had the time of her life with him. Not only did he treat her to a wonderful dinner, but they had teased each throughout the entire date, leaving the young bunny faunus in a state of heat where she just needed to have Jaune inside of her. However, she needed to get herself ready first. It would be her first time and she couldn’t go into it without making sure she looked fine first. “Please get comfortable, Jaune. I’ll be right out and we can have our fun.~”

Of course, Jaune wasn’t against the wait that he had expected from Velvet. It was a simple thing and he could wait as long as she needed him to. After the teasing during their date, he was more than willing to bury his cock into her and make her his girlfriend after just one afternoon together. But, as Velvet stepped into the bathroom, he was able to see Coco sitting on her bed with a smile on her face. Though, he didn’t say anything right away. Not until she lowered her glasses to get a better look at him.   
  
“U-Um… Hey, Coco… I didn’t see you in here when we got here. Have you been here all night?”   
  
“Yeah. I’ve been waiting on my precious Vel to come back so she could tell me about the date she just went on. But, it seems it went wonderfully. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be sitting here on her bed.” Coco slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she stared at Jaune. It was clear that something was up and that the two had something in mind that they wanted to do. She also had a good idea of just exactly what she thought they might want. “So, why don’t you tell me instead, Jaune? If it was good enough for my shy bunny to bring you back to our dorm, it must have gone swimmingly.”

“W-Well, it did! We went to see a movie first. Velvet said she had wanted to see that new movie that features Lisa Lavender as something other than a news reporter. We had a great time.” He couldn’t help but smile as he recalled their dinner date. “But once we got to the restaurant, we settled down a bit. Just talked for awhile as we ate. Velvet told me about her pictures and how she loved photography. I paid for dinner and-”   
  
“Quite the gentleman move, Jaune. Paying for dinner on the first date like that.~” Coco got up from her bed and made her way over to Velvet’s purposefully sitting down next to Jaune and placing her hand on his thigh. “I’m sure Velvet really appreciated it. She had been wondering for a few days if she should take some money in case you didn’t want to pay or in case the date went bad.”   
  
“But you know what I think, Jaune?”   
  
“W-What’s that, Coco?” Jaune didn’t know how to respond as Beacon’s fashionista leaned in closer to his face, moving to the side just enough for her lips to brush against his earlobe. You got a secret you want to-”   
  
“I’m going to need you to fuck me if you ever plan on getting in Velvet’s pants. You can be her boyfriend, but I’m going to make sure that any man she plans to bed is good enough for her.~” Coco didn’t give Jaune a chance to react before she pushed him onto his back and hovered over him, her lips only inches away from his own. “And if I hear any objections, then I won’t allow you to date my Velvet.”   
  
Jaune blinked as he was suddenly forced onto his back, gasping when he realized just how close Coco was to him. Deep down, he didn’t exactly want to argue against her. He wanted to be with Velvet, but knew that he wouldn't be able to win in a fight against her, no matter what kind of fight it was. So, instead of arguing, he nodded his head and whined as he suddenly felt his girlfriend’s friend plant a deep and passionate kiss onto his lips. Though, he didn’t fight against it, slowly giving into the affection like he was already dating Coco.

Of course, that kiss only lasted for a moment before Coco pulled away from Jaune’s lips, moving herself lower and lower down his body until her face ended up at his crotch. With the skill and expertise of a woman who knew exactly what she was doing, she used her teeth to unzip her partner’s pants before pulling his cock out through his zipper. And she didn’t waste any time whatsoever in wrapping her soft lips around that already hard shaft that she was gifted with seeing before Velvet.

The soft lips that wrapped around his length were quickly followed by a warm and welcoming mouth and an equally soft tongue pressing against the underside of his member. Not that he was going to complain as Coco managed to take more than half of his massive member in one swift push with little effort. A low, happy, and blissful moan left Jaune as he felt his girlfriend’s friend take his cock with such skill that it nearly left him floored at how good it felt.

Not only did Coco easily take more and more of his cock without having many issues, purposefully gagging on it to excite him just a little bit more, but she managed to do it all in a speed that he didn’t allow Velvet to walk out of the bathroom before it was happening. “Gods, that feels so good…” As Coco’s tongue pressed against more and more of Jaune’s cock, the more he wished that he had gone out with Coco instead. In his mind, she likely would’ve sucked him off under the table at the restaurant. But that thought didn’t get to linger for too long in his mind as Coco expertly took the entirety of his shaft into her mouth, pressing her nose against his pelvis.

All the way down at Jaune’s base, Coco didn’t hesitate to wrap her tongue around his shaft and slowly make her way back up to the tip. The purpose of sucking his cock wasn’t to make him cum too quickly. She knew that she wanted to make sure he was nice and hard before allowing him to fuck her on Velvet’s bed. Something that she was getting a jump start on by slipping out of her shorts and underwear before even pulling her lips off of his throbbing member. “You’ve got to hold out for awhile, Jaune. You can’t cum this quickly. Otherwise, you’ll never be good enough for Velvet.~”   
  
She didn’t mind playing that faked logic up a bit. Coco knew that Jaune was more than good enough for Velvet. He was good enough for her precious bunny, herself, and even Pyrrha had a bit of a crush on him. A man of this caliber wouldn’t turn up too often. And she was going to take advantage of that fact. Especially when he nodded his head and leaned back flat against the bed, giving her enough time to crawl onto his lap and look him in the eyes. “Are you ready for the real fun, Jaune?”   
  
Instinct took over Jaune’s senses as he felt Coco’s wet pussy pressing against his cock. He didn’t hesitate to roll the two of them over so he was on top of her, both of their tops still on but her shorts and panties were gone. There wasn’t a moment wasted before he planted a deep kiss against her lips and plunged the first few inches of his throbbing length into her tight pussy, making her groan in joy against his lips.

The feeling of having Jaune’s cock stretch her inner walls and forced her body to accommodate his size was something that she didn’t expect to feel just as good as it did. But it didn’t stop her from screaming and shouting in bliss as the bathroom door creaked open. Even when she was on her back, Cock could see through her glasses that Velvet was starting to watch them after hearing her scream in bliss like she was.

However, her focus was entirely on Jaune as he fucked her as hard, fast, and deep as he could. Even as he brought his hands from her hips to her breasts, tearing through her top to expose her torso, she was more than happy to let him have his way. He wasn’t being extremely rough with her, but there was a certain sense of domination and control that Jaune had as he moved that made Coco’s heart flutter in her chest as both of her breasts were grabbed and played with.

Jaune didn’t care too much for any pain that he might have been causing Coco, the sounds of her moans ringing through the room being all he needed to know that she was still enjoying herself. Though, he continued to pick up the pace as the bed creaked underneath them, threatening to break. Velvet’s bed, not Coco’s, was threatening to break as he fucked Coco on top of it. But that didn’t stop him from doing his best to please her while loving the way her slick inner walls clamped down around his massive member.

Every inch of Jaune’s cock plunging into Coco’s pussy felt wonderful as it happened over and over again. Each and every inch slamming against the entrance to her womb while the rest of it filled her pussy to perfection, almost molding her inner walls to the shape of his cock. “Oh fuck! Fuck, Jaune! Faster!” Her nails dug into the bedsheets as she was fucked against Velvet’s bed, loving the way it felt to do something to twisted to her friend.

There wasn’t any regret in Coco’s mind as Jaune slammed his hips against her own and threatened to cum inside of her, his cock throbbing and pulsing for just a moment before he started to move again. Having him fuck her in such a way while she knew that Velvet was likely still watching was something that she cherished and loved. Especially when she could hear little whimpers coming from the bathroom. Just quiet enough that she only recognized them because it was Velvet’s voice. “Come on… Show me what you’ve really got and cum inside me, Jaune. Treat me how you’d treat Velvet.~”   
  
Jaune nodded to himself before he started thrusting into Coco even harder, fucking her as roughly and powerfully as he would if she was Velvet. It made him happy to feel her inner walls quivering and convulsing around his member as he plunged it into her time and time again. He didn’t know if his faunus girlfriend would react this way if he was fucking her. But he didn’t exactly worry about it right now as Coco caught his lips in a heated and loving kiss.

Jaune didn’t care to pull away from the kiss as he was starting to enjoy the feeling of Coco’s lips pressed against his own. He had kissed Velvet plenty of times during their date, but something about a fashionista’s lipstick-covered lips pressing against his own just made him fall into her trap just a little bit more. Not that he was complaining as he bucked his hips and suddenly reached his peak.

Before she knew it, rope after rope of thick, potent, virile cum flooded Coco’s pussy and made her scream out in pure and utter bliss once again. Of course, the feeling of knowing that she was being stuffed full of cum brought her to the edge of her orgasm as well, making her groan and grit her teeth as Jaune continued to fuck her through his own orgasm. And that was enough to send her over the edge.

Coco’s back arched off of the bed and her head tilted just enough for her to get a good look at Velvet standing in the bathroom with her hand under her skirt. A bright smile came to her lips as her inner walls clamped down around Jaune’s cock, milking it for every drop of cum that she was able as she screamed in bliss, watching Velvet bit down on her lip to try and keep herself quiet.

Of course, Velvet had been watching the entire time that Coco was getting fucked, loving the sight and the way Jaune just fucked her as hard as he could after their date. It made her wish that she was in her teammate’s place. But she wasn’t going to argue as her two fingers brought her more pleasure as she watched the two slowly and passionately makeout after their quick fucking.

The young faunus gasped in joy as her boyfriend didn’t even pull out of Coco’s pussy right away, making sure it was filled with his seed and igniting a flame of jealousy in Velvet’s heart. But she didn’t storm out and say anything. Not just yet. She didn’t want to take a chance to ruin her relationship after just one date, even if Jaune was clearly cheating on her with her best friend right out of the gate. But watching it was one of the hottest things Velvet had ever seen. Especially once her lover finally started to pull his hips back.

She was able to see the cum that connected Jaune’s cock to Coco’s creampied cunt and it brought a lustful smile to Velvet’s lips. Not only did she wanted a taste of Jaune’s cum, but she knew that it had to have felt absolutely wonderful to be creampied by such a massive cock. Though, she stayed in the bathroom just a little bit longer, watching as her best friend and her boyfriend continued to make out right on her bed without a care in the world for the sheets or the fact that the bed was almost breaking underneath them.

Velvet continued to finger herself as she watched her boyfriend leave the room while zipping up his pants, almost forgetting about the fact that they were supposed to fuck tonight after getting back to their dorm. But she wanted to reach her orgasm as well after watching what just transpired. It was very hot to see her best friend get fucked and very lovely to see her boyfriend so happily and roughly fuck someone else. Two things that she didn’t know she would love seeing until now.

Though, it didn’t stop her from pressing her palm against her clit and gasping in bliss as she reached that peak of pleasure she had been searching for. Her knees tried to buckle underneath her as she came all over her fingers and covered them in her juices. But Velvet kept herself standing as she leaned against the bathroom door, letting it shut for a moment as she let out a very shaky breath. “Damnit, Coco… How could you do something like that to me…?”

A sharp gasp left Coco’s lips as she watched Velvet storm out of the bathroom and over to her bed, a clearly embarrassed and aroused look on her face. “Oh, hey Velvy. Did you enjoy the show?~” She couldn't have sounded happier as she turned her head and faced her loving, and clearly still aroused, friend. “If so, I have a bit of a surprise for you.~”   
  
Velvet shut her mouth as she listened to Coco. What kind of surprise could there have possibly been at this point? “Coco, you just fucked my boyfriend on my bed, in front of me, while I was in the bathroom! What kind of surprise could you-”   
  
“Yeah, and you watched and masturbated to it. You think I didn’t see you or hear you from in there?~” Cock smirked and dragged her tongue along her lips as she spread her legs, showing Velvet her creampied cunt. “Start licking. Your surprise is getting to find out just how Jaune’s cum tastes inside of my pussy.”   
  
Of course, with the heat and arousal still coursing through her, Velvet wasn’t going to argue against that. She happily crawled onto the bed and dragged her tongue along her friend’s slit. Right away, she was greeted with a slightly tart taste but was also met with a surprisingly delicious taste of cum to go along with it. It was an odd combination against her tongue, but she didn’t argue in the slightest as she started to eat out Coco without a care in the world.

“From now on, Jaune is going to be my boyfriend whenever we are in this room, okay? In public, I don’t care what the two of you do. But when we are in the dorm, he’s mine. And you’re not allowed to do anything but watch unless I give express permission otherwise.~” Coco smirked as she threaded her fingers through Velvet’s hair, purposefully playing with her soft bunny ears as well. “If you have an issue with that, now is your chance to speak up and I can tell Jaune that he isn’t good enough to be with you. Then… Who knows? He might end up with Pyrrha.~”   
  
Velvet whined as she listened to Coco talk. She didn’t want to have things end already and she didn’t mind Coco getting to fuck Jaune either. Not after what she just witnessed. But to think of letting Jaune be with Pyrrha was something that she didn’t want to do. So, instead of arguing, she simply nodded as she sucked what she could of Jaune’s cum out of her best friend’s pussy. Even if it came with the wonderful taste of Coco’s pussy, she couldn’t deny just how hot it was to be in a position like this, being dominated and having her boyfriend stolen by her friend.


End file.
